


Non-Ritualistic Washing

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I’m not really good company right now, Cas.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wash it all away"

Dean heard the familiar rustle of wings, even over the running water, but he didn’t lift his head from where he’d pressed it to the cool tile of the shower wall.

“I’m not really good company right now, Cas,” he said.

“Your company, in any state, is preferable to your absence,” the angel replied, followed by the more down-to-earth rustle of clothes being taken off, then folded.

Dean still didn’t move when he felt the breeze of the shower curtain opening, or the warmth of another body behind him. A hand – Cas’s hand, he’d always be able to recognize his angel’s touch – landed gently on his shoulder.

“Are you injured, Dean?” asked Cas.

He shrugged. “Scrapes and bruises. ‘M mostly just dirty.”

The water swirling around his feet was a muddy red color, but he was pretty sure none of the blood was his. But every muscle hurt, his brain was even worse, and all he wanted was to stumble into bed and sleep for a couple of days.

“Told you,” he muttered, “I’m not gonna be much fun, Cas.”

“I do not need you to provide my fun, Dean Winchester,” said Cas, stern voice not matching the way his thumb traced gentle patterns over Dean’s skin. “I was having fun for millennia before all of humanity was even an idea in the mind of God.”

Despite himself, Dean snorted a laugh. “Not sure you ever really had _fun_ before – Cas!”

He’d straightened suddenly as Cas had leaned in to press a kiss to the curve of his neck.

“Yes, Dean?” he asked, trailing more kisses up toward the hunter’s ear.

“Don’t do that, man, I’m filthy,” Dean complained. “I was just in here trying to clean up.”

“Would you let me?” Cas asked.

The water going down the drain was still a blood-tinged brown, and Dean sighed. “Go ahead.”

He expected a flicker of angelic power to mojo him clean instantly, but Cas just made a contented sort of hum and reached over him for the bottle of shower gel.

“Cas?”

“There are many rituals that involve washing,” said Cas, like that had been the question. “Most are for protection and purification.”

Dean snorted. “If you’re gonna purify _me_ , you’ll need something stronger than ‘sea breeze scrub’.”

“You have been purified by the grace of an angel,” said Cas. He’d soaped up his hands and pressed one to the handprint Dean had finally convinced him to put back where it belonged, causing a low _thrum_ of energy through their bond. “A little dirt does not make your soul shine any less.”

“Sap,” Dean scoffed, but he turned to pull the angel into a proper kiss.

Cas pushed him back under the spray, running soapy hands over Dean’s skin, healing scrapes and bruises as he went, until the water at their feet ran clear. The hunter nearly fell asleep on his feet as Cas was washing his hair, and didn’t put up much of a fight as he was steered back to their room and wrangled into a soft-worn t-shirt and sleep pants.

“Thanks, Cas,” he mumbled, and the angel smiled, sliding into bed beside him.

“Sleep well, Dean.”

And he did.

THE END


End file.
